xxkayaxxfandomcom-20200214-history
XXKayaXX's Fanon Wiki:Policy
THESE ARE THE RULES OF MY FANON WIKI - PLEASE READ THEM. CONTRIBUTIONS Editing *All users have the right to edit pages. *All users have the right to add pages. *It is ask permission of an admin on editing or adding something that you might feel concerned of. (i.e: Grammar check) Edit Summary *Users are encouraged to write a summary in their edits, detailing information on their contributions. *Please make every effort you can by detailing everything on what you have changed. Relevance *All content must be related to the page title. *In case of a crossover, please only add little detail from their home media but not in extended information. Style *Please write everything in proper grammar so they are understandable. *All articles must be written in third-person. Use only words such as "they," "them," and names of people for describing figures. *In case of a now-defunct media, it must be in all past tense. IMAGES Relativity *All images must be related to the page subject. *Any unrelated images added to articles will be removed/deleted. *Unrelated images may be added to your user pages for decoration. Copyrighted Images *Please do not use any images copyrighted by other users. Ask permission before doing so and inform it on the image's "About" tab saying so. *Copyrighted images will be removed if there is no evidence of permission of use. *If you notice anything by made another user, please notify an admin. Fan Art *Fan art is not to be used on articles. *Use only fan art on your user pages or community areas such as forums or blog posts. *Do not use other user's fan art from other sites without their permission. USER'S PAGES RIGHTS Front User Page *A user can only edit their own user page. *Please refrain from writing insensitive content including a hate-dedicated section. Talk Page *All users can use talk pages to leave messages to another user. *Users, including the talk page's owner, may not modify other people's messages. *Users may only modify their own messages. They also have the right to delete it. *The talk page owner may arrange sections of their talk page to organize it, but will not modify messages. **Archiving is allowed. Please make sure you put a '/' on your User talk page directory. (ex: User_talk:/Archive 1) *Please leave a signature at the end of your messages with quadruple tilde marks. *All unsigned messages will be left with an template by admins. DELETION FLAGGING How to flag a page for deletion *To flag a page for deletion, use the following template: *Be sure to specify a reason. It helps a lot by leaving information about the deletion. Acceptable Deletion Criteria *Please be sure to flag for deletion when the meets the following criteria: *'''Spam - A random page with no relevance to the franchise at hand. *'Low Content' - A page with little information will be removed. This may be debated. *'Duplicate' - When there is a similar page. This includes case sensitive pages. *'Useless Templates' - Please report any templates that have no helpful uses. Debating Deletions *If a flagged page does not meet the following criteria, please debate the reason fully in the deletion talk page. *If there is no thoroughly explained reason on the deletion talk page on why the page should be deleted, it will be canceled. *If the flagging was considered as spam, the deletion will be canceled. ETHICAL STANDARDS AND REQUIREMENTS It is forbidden to: *Abuse, attack, offend, intimidate or harass other users Each of these words come together to mean the same thing: Verbal abuse and personal attacks. I want to keep my fanon wiki a nice, clean place for users to be able to show their ideas on many different things. Whether it is in a talk page, edit summary, or anywhere else. I will not tolerate verbal abuse. *Verbally abuse others using verbal abuse used towards you Writing verbal abuse used towards you to attack others here is considered "TAKING YOUR FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON OTHERS", and that is not allowed. *Edit War This is claiming dominance by changing back an edit when it is reverted by another contributor. Instead, you should make a dispute to the editor about their claim if you feel concerned. *Spam/Vandalize This is the act of defacement and includes removing content and/or replacing it with inappropriate content or adding inappropriate content to articles, such as content containing innapropriate language (such as profanity), ambiguous grammar, false or irrelevant information (including changing words and sentances to their opposites), personal opinions (such as "she "looks very feminine""), or random content not meaning anything. Vandalism and Spam WILL be reverted if found. BANNING POLICY The reason I block users is because they have violated one or more rules. When a user gets banned, they are prevented from editing. Repeated offenses will result in longer bans and continuing to defy the rules after previous bans will result in a permanent ban. Multiple Accounts It is forbidden to avoid a block by creating a new account. If a blocked user does this, then that account will be blocked as well. Multi-accounters who create five accounters just to avoid a block, they will be blocked indefinitely with all five. If a sixth one is created, that one will be blocked indefinitely as well. If a seventh one is made, then all seven accounts will be blocked indefinitely across all of Wikia. If an eighth one is made, the same thing will happen as will it for any more accounts made after that. Multi-accounting is a form of 'sockpuppetry '''and will result in being banned for twice as long as the original "avoided" block. Block evasion via sockpuppetry is '''not allowed '''and sockpuppeters will lose ALL of their abilities. This rule applies to IP addresses. Talk Page Blocked users' talk pages will still be active, even from a ''permanent ban. Abusing it with unsoliciable content will result in it being blocked along with the ban time. -XXKayaXX